Sacred (Voltron, Lotor & Allura)
by aliceapocalypse
Summary: L/A Pairing. Lotor is relentless in his attempts to capture Princess Allura for his bride. However things are not always as they seem. The parts played by Allura & Lotor are all for show in a grander scheme. Bad boy Lotor plays his part so well that Allura is falling for him. Can Allura win Lotor's hardened heart with a secret meeting place on Arus during an inter galactic war?
1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Luckily for them, they are owned by WEP. This journey includes characters and history from Lion Voltron, Go Lion, Vehicle Voltron, as well as what lies within the depths of my imagination (cue in twilight zone theme song). This story began to reveal itself after looking at a drawing that I fell in love with, of a young Prince Lotor walking away from his mother's grave with a tear running down his face. Dear Siberian Cat, your work is inspiring. Dear Lotor and Allura, your adoring fans enjoy contributing to your lives together. _

Sacred

The muscles in Allura's face had forced her eyelids shut in contemplation. She knew it was too risky to go so soon. Impatient as she was at times, Allura was not going to wait to sneak out of the castle. She was leaving now. Her heart was pounding with anticipation yet her muscles had stiffened in fear.

Allura knew she should not have attempted to leave the castle so soon, but Keith was on duty in the control room. Everyone knows that when Keith was on duty, he was usually paying more attention to his virtual chat with Maryanne, the robot scientist, than he was at scanning Arus for unusual activity.

Taking a chance, Allura gathered her courage made a mad dash out of the back of the castle. The old forgotten staircase always smelled ancient and musty. Strangely enough, Allura had actually begun to like the scent of her usual escape route. It smelled like, "sneaking off to see a handsome Drule" to her now. Barely able to contain herself, Allura jumped into the hidden, unmarked hover craft and raced toward an opening in the forest.

Earlier that day, Lotor had launched a series of tactical missiles from the comet like, orbiting planet, of Philos. The destruction those missiles caused had completely melted a city sized portion of Arusian gardens. There could have been people within that large of area.

When Lotor had originally come to Allura with his master plan, they both did agree that some damage needed to be done on occasion for legitimacy. Allura only agreed to his terms, with the assurance from Lotor that no Arusian lives were ever at risk of any harm. Today, Allura was angry that Lotor got too carried away, and risked too many lives of her people.

No. This was not the truth. Allura was excited that Lotor might be on her planet. In their game, she plays the angry princess role so beautifully. Deep down, she knew that anger was not what she was really feeling. She also knew that Lotor would not have fired those missiles had there been anyone within the blast zone.

The real driving force drawing her to this place was the possibility that Prince Lotor might be there. Allura only tried to convince herself that she is just angry over the events of the day, or use that as an excuse to convince the prince of her reason to be here this early.

In a panic she all but crashed the hover craft into the trees and began to run almost blindly. Hidden safely between rows of ancient trees, lay a long, thin, winding footpath with carefully planted flowers along the way.

This secret path leads to a clearing with an unmarked grave at the end of it. Just out of sight of any Arusian surveillance system, this clearing was naturally encased within the tree lines, while a few thin flowering vines gently hover above.

Reaching the end of the path, Allura closed her eyes and caught her breath. She was so nervous, so confused by her emotions, so afraid that he might be here, and so afraid that he might not. The soft breeze teasing her face started to pick up. The playful wind was filled with the light scent of her favorite flowers. As her heart pounded with anticipation, Allura took a deep breath and finally opened her eyes.

There it was. The clearing was filled with more foliage and building materials than had been destroyed. Lotor always came through, how could she have doubted?

Allura tried so hard not to sneak a peek into the trees for Lotor's cruiser. He probably would have hired a delivery service anyway, and not have risked being caught personally taking these replacement items to Arus. Would he?

Allura was so afraid to show Lotor how she really felt. They both had to play their parts to the rest of the Denubian Galaxy until Zarkon can be defeated. Only then can Lotor deliver planet Doom, and the rest of Zarkon's conquests, over to Hazar and the Drule Empire. Arus would finally be free, and Lotor would have finally avenged his mother's cruel death.

Every time Lotor arrives on Arus with a fleet of Doom bullies and calls out her name, Allura's heart pounds beyond control. She has to remember to breathe when begs her to be his bride. The few times he has managed to pull her into his arms, her knees become so weak she fears giving the whole scheme away. If only it were real!

Softly, Allura made her way over to the unmarked grave and gently placed her hand on the stone. As she looked down, she noticed the fresh cut flowers selectively placed on ground by the stone. Allura's heart skipped a beat, he was here! Lotor was really here! Just then her heart began to ache from the memory of this stone. That memory was of her and the handsome Drule laying his Arusian mother here to rest, many years ago.

Inhaling a deep breath of the chilled, flowery air, Allura reflected back. It happened at the beginning of Zarkon's blood lust for war. His greedy conquests had become an obsession. Zarkon even went as far as to experiment on himself for more physical power, which had mutated his body and twisted his mind. As Zarkon's selfish cruelty intensified, he was ultimately rejected by the Drule Empire.

This rejection had put Zarkon in a rage beyond control. Turning off the monitor at the control station, the first person he saw was his beautiful wife and mother to his heir.

His wife had come to Zarkon again, to beg for a pardon of the Arusian prisoners. Zarkon had agreed that he would release the Arusian prisoners of war, if she would become his wife and provide an heir to the Doom throne. Zarkon lied, but that did not stop her from begging for their lives continuously.

This time was the wrong time for that request. In his enraged state, Zarkon brutally murdered Lotor's mother not even caring that his son was present in the room.

The young prince managed to escape his father's wrath. He snuck back in during the night to steal his mother's body from the trash compactor where she had been tossed. Prince Lotor quickly took his mother's body to the only friend he knew he could trust, Princess Allura of Arus.

Allura shivered as she recalled that fateful night as if it were yesterday. She remembered hearing the faint knock at her bedroom window late that night. As the young princess slid out of bed and peered out of her window, she was shocked at the sight of her Drule friend covered in blood, with tears pouring down his face. She remembers being frightened at the site of Lotor's condition. Something was terribly wrong. She recalls pointing a shaky finger toward the forest. Lotor knew exactly where to go.

This secret place was where Lotor and Allura escaped from their parents as children to play. It is where they shared their first kiss as teens. This secret place was a small, hidden clearing. It was one of the few places on Arus that was hidden from any surveillance. Only Lotor and Allura knew where to find it.

That fateful night, Allura remembers running out of the castle in her nightgown, as she raced toward the little path in a panic to meet Lotor. It was there, in their special place, that the two of them knew it was where to bury his mother. This was sacred ground. Lotor will always protect it.

Shaking off this painful memory, the princess turned back to walk down the path toward the unmarked hover craft. All the while her mind was drifting to the tall, handsome, Drule prince who consumed her thoughts. "The irony" she sighs, "Lotor pretends to be obsessed with me to fool Zarkon and his supporters, when I'm the one who seems to be crippled by him."

Just this thought was enough to replace the sorrowful lump in Allura's throat with a surprise giggle. Part of her is afraid of the future when Lotor finally does defeat his evil father. How then, will she get Lotor's attention and earn his affection for real?

As Allura climbed into the craft, she looked up into the darkening sky. She saw a burst of light breaking through the nearly dusk sky and wondered if it was Prince Lotor. Her heart pounds in her chest as Allura catches her breath, "I have too much work to do for this kind of distraction."

As the commercial transport ship blasts out of Arusian airspace, the pilot did not even look back. The crown Prince of Doom was looking forward to a soothing backrub by his favorite staff to shake off the dreadful day.

Part of him yearned to wait for Allura, his desire for her was actually becoming more real. Only this part of him had to be pushed aside. Prince Lotor knew that he must stay on course and do what must be done, with solid plans and a clear head.

Back on Arus, Allura finally settled into the hover craft. She turned the key and started the ignition. As the princess looked up, she was staring directly into the snarling face of Keith and Black Lion.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

…

"What's going on over here!" Keith echoed accusingly from Black Lion.

Thrown off guard, Allura spat out before thinking, "I can't enjoy a ride around my own planet without checking with you first?" First of all, I don't answer to you Keith. Second, I'm only going for a little ride so mind your own business." She quickly tried to scurry the craft under the giant mecha, hoping to steer his vision away from the location of the path.

Only Keith was not satisfied. He saw that transport ship leaving Arusian airspace from the control room. He also watched an unknown hover craft leave the castle grounds in a big hurry. Taking Black Lion on patrol to find out what was going on Keith just witnessed the princess, who should be inside, somberly walking out of the forest for no apparent reason. The way she stared up at that ship sure seemed like she knew something.

Keith was not fooled. "Who was that? Who were you meeting out here?" Black Lion reared his head toward the woods where the princess had just emerged, scanning for anything he could use.

Allura quickly tried to distract Keith's attention before the Lion's scanner picked up the hidden trail. "Keith, wait!" Allura cried out, stopping the craft in front of Black Lion. She looked up towards the giant head of Black Lion. With a teary eyed gaze at the captain, "I'm sorry for snapping at you Keith. It's just sometimes I need to get away. I'm so angry at what Lotor did to the beautiful gardens that I needed some air." Softly batting her eyes Allura continued, "So I don't take it out on my friends" she looked away shyly, "or at you."

A few moments passed which felt like hours to Allura. Black Lion finally dropped his giant head towards the princess. Keith's voice was much softer now in his response, "how about an escort back to the castle?"

Allura took a deep sigh of relief, "I would like that Keith" she smiled back, with a slight hint of mischief. In her heart, she belonged completely to Lotor. Unfortunately to protect that love she had to keep the very keen captain from any suspicion.

Not far away, Prince Lotor arrived on Planet Doom. The arrogant prince strolled past his father and that wicked Haggar with a smirk that took consumed most of his face. He hardly heard their nasty remarks about failure, as if he could even care. "Let them believe what they want" Lotor thought with pride. "Their time is short. Just not short enough." Lotor was disgusted at them all.

Dropping his helmet on the floor, Lotor slowly begins peeling off the standard military boots and uniform. The barely dressed Drule prince settled into his favorite chair and did not even have to wait for a drink.

The Crown Prince of Doom had at his disposal the most beautiful women in the galaxy, most of whom had begged and pleaded to be part of his personal harem. Lotor had to admit to himself that he found them all bland. Devoid of anything but a pretty face, but if they wish to be here so be it.

Although the dancers were dancing, the drink was refreshing, plus the soft hands that were rubbing his back were enough to take the edge off, Lotor was just not in the mood to completely enjoy the company. His mind was wrapped around the latest visit to his mother's grave on Arus. Visiting that site always enraged him all over again. It took all of the self-discipline he had inside not to charge into his father's throne room and drive a sword right through his heart.

Unfortunately for Lotor, that would not do. Lotor was committed to the plan that he had arranged with Hazar during his time in the Drule Academy. Zarkon must be defeated, but first humiliated. For Lotor, the humiliation was added for his own personal enjoyment.

As the wine seeped into the prince's veins, his thoughts lead to the disgrace that he intentionally brings his father. The fights with Arus look so real, so the losses make Doom look all the more incompetent.

Lotor begins to laugh at how he removes more and more of his father's respect in the Denubian Galaxy. It has almost become a favorite past time for Lotor, ripping away his father's pride one notch at a time. It won't bring back his mother, but it keeps a deep grin on Drule prince's face.

Lotor hopes that today's little agitation that he stirred up on Arus will give his father something to simmer over for a few days. "Be upset father!" the Drule Prince laughs to himself. Lotor was leaving for a meeting with the Drule Council in the morning. He knew from experience it was better to just give his father a good reason to stay away from him for a few days, instead of trying to make an excuse as to where he was really going.

As Lotor's temper simmers down into a more jovial mood, the prince begins to allow himself a little personal enjoyment. Even though his action toward Allura was strictly an act, Lotor found himself growing intensely fond of the princess. He has always written off the emotion as just mutual respect. Allura was there when he needed someone the most, plus they have the comfort of their lifelong friendship.

However, recently Lotor finds himself truly wanting to see her. He made this realization just a few months ago, as he was watching Allura in Merla's Cosmotron. The princess was standing tall during the horrible process, not begging for her life or screaming in pain. She fought so bravely. The very thought of her being tortured had brought out a very real protective animal instinct in Lotor that day.

He knew then, at that moment, that he would lose everything to protect her. Queen Merla really would have lost her head had she not headed his warning, regardless of the consequences. The royal Prince Lotor's love for Allura truly is stronger than life itself. He just has to push that love down deep inside, especially now. No distractions.

Relaxed now with Allura freshly on his mind, Lotor hits the button on his chair to bring up a close shot of Arus. He narrows in on the entrance to the castle, where he normally watches his striking princess in the moonlight.

In front of the castle, Keith stealthily walked towards Princess Allura on the Bridge of Lions. Although Allura would rather be alone, Keith insisted on meeting her here so they can walk in together.

The Bridge of Lions has always been so powerful for Allura, often times she could almost feel her father's presence on this bridge. Even Black Lion seems almost sentient at his post, watching over her as she walks. Many times Allura could almost swear she hears him purring back at her. Tonight is not that night.

Keith silently walks up on Allura as she stares into the night sky, wondering if Lotor was ever watching her out there as she hoped, night after night. "Lotor" she whispers with a smile as she closes her eyes, her thoughts wandering to another life where she and the prince were standing here together.

"Allura" Keith speaks out, standing directly right behind her.

"Keith! I didn't hear you, you frightened me" Allura turns away from the bridge, trying to hide the redness in her face.

Keith steps in real close to Allura, softly grabbing her hands in his. "Allura, you are trembling."

Keith begins to rub Allura's fingers with his own, making her very uncomfortable. "Really Keith, I'm ok. You can stop that now." Allura tries desperately to pull her hands free and step away from the captain.

Keith did not stop. He held her hands in his, almost possessively. Allura was trembling, from the fear of being caught calling out to Lotor, and fear that Lotor really was watching. Did Keith hear her calling out to Lotor? If her handsome Drule prince really was watching, she did not want him to see this!

The Drule prince was watching. Angrily, Lotor throws his glass onto the floor and shuts off the monitor. With a throaty growl Lotor stands up and moves the harem girls away from him. A very distressed, indecently dressed Drule warrior marches across the castle floor and reaches for the nearest weapon on the wall.

"I have better things to do than watch that little girl" he growls under his breath. "The Denubian Olympics are coming up soon and I plan to win." With that, Lotor lept from the window of the tower and landed directly into the Robeast training pit.

The large, muscular Drule Prince leaps towards the biggest, angriest, monster in the area with a flash of his fanged smile and an unsheathed battle axe.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

…

Prince Lotor had been looking forward to this meeting with the Drule Supreme Council, as much as he had been looking forward to ending his father's tyrannical reign. Collecting his thoughts for the meeting, he felt quite settled into one of the large chairs surrounding the council table.

Drule Emperor Zeppo began the discussion. He spoke candidly to the council members, "Prince Lotor has brought another planetary system to the Drule Empire. Once enslaved by King Zarkon, the prince had strategically replaced his father's military with his own people. Under Prince Lotor's command the planet is no longer enslaved but has become a prosperous, industrial system now under Drule leadership. Well done, Prince Lotor. You have proven your loyalty to the Drule Empire once again."

Several Drule council members nodded their heads in agreement with the Emperor.

"In return" adds Prince Lotor, "I accept a position of authority among the Drule Supreme Council. I have also chosen to control a select few planets for my own. These systems will be loyal to the Drule Empire, just not controlled by it."

Hazar was the first to respond to Lotor's surprising statement, "Your stance for independence is bold, Prince Lotor. However, your generous contributions to the Drule Empire will not go unnoticed. You have proven yourself to be a great asset. Carry on."

Hushed murmuring scattered among the council Drules at the close of Hazar's remark. But Hazar had good reason to stand behind the notorious Prince Lotor.

During their years in the Drule Military Academy, Lotor and Hazar had become quite close. They both wanted to put an end to the intergalactic bickering between the Drule Empire and Galaxy Garison. It was well known that Hazar had been negotiating a compromise with the Alliance.

The Galaxy Alliance and the Drule Empire might never truly join forces, but there was always a way to be civilized. Lotor had surprised Hazar with his plans to overthrow his cruel father many years ago, and they both had built a strong kinship based on very solid trust.

In an attempt to redirect the focus of the meeting, Emperor Zeppo quickly speaks up. "Our spies on planet Arus indicate that the Voltron Force left today for planet Earth to meet with members of the Galaxy Alliance. The spies confirmed a conversation between the Princess of Arus and the Voltron commander Keith Kogane. The Voltron Force plans to form a collective attack from the Alliance on planet Doom. If our intelligence is correct, now would be the right time to engage the plans against your father, Prince Lotor."

Lotor is shaken. Why didn't Allura get a message to him about this plan of attack? The Drule Prince sits in silence for a moment. Once this trap has been sprung, his little game with Princess Allura will be over. Although Lotor knew that he will be free to visit his mother's grave anytime, it was the game that really brought him back so often.

With all eyes on Prince Lotor, the Drule dignitaries were waiting eagerly for his response to the Emperor.

Prince Lotor sat forward in his chair and leaned over the table to speak, "My commando teams will arrive on what remains of Zarkon's enslaved planets. Each member of these teams have been carefully chosen and specially trained just for this critical mission. Once in position, they will start a revolt simultaneously on each planet against Zarkon's forces. Before Zarkon can even decide where to send what little military force he has left, our team will have swiftly taken control over each planet"

Hazar immediately picked up where Lotor left off, "We will have many systems in our favor when this is done, and the Galaxy Alliance will not be able to ally with them without force. We know that the Galaxy Alliance will not attempt such force."

Lotor turned his head toward Emperor Zeppo and spoke directly to him, "I await your orders to proceed."

Folding his hands on the table and preparing his thoughts, the Emperor was not happy. He had wanted to keep Drule control over all planets, not share with the Alliance or random floating independent systems. In his frustration, the Emperor decided to indirectly attack the prince in front of the council.

"The planet Arus still stands with the Galactic Alliance "states the Emperor. "They are within a dangerous proximity to the Drule systems. Prince Lotor, do you plan to negotiate with the Princess of Arus for loyalty to the Drule Empire? How will you guarantee that she will not use Voltron against us when we take over the surrounding systems?"

Prince Lotor's voice was very deep with his response to the Emperor, "We will leave Arus as it stands. Let the Arusian Princess attack planet Doom along with the other members of the Galaxy Alliance. Princess Allura does not have any reason to use her Mecha against the Drule Empire, regardless of the decisions of Galaxy Garrison. Outside of this isolated attack on Doom, Arus has remained defensive." Prince Lotor stood slowly from his seat and growled with very clear authority," The Drule Empire will leave Arus alone."

Frustrated, the Emperor decided to close the meeting. "It is the decision of this council that Prince Lotor and Marshal Hazar execute the plan to take over King Zarkon's remaining planets. When word has been received by Prince Lotor that he is ready for the Drule Army to arrive on those planets, it will be done. Meeting adjourned."

An hour later, Prince Lotor took a seat at a quiet desk. The prince promptly commanded his armada to begin the war against his father. When he was finished, his head was storming with emotions. He had finally begun the plan into motion that will avenge his mother's death.

Planet Doom was such a horribly ugly place, it will be so nice to not have to go back. Prince Lotor can finally start building intergalactic trading relationships with other planets without having the disgrace of his father's name.

With everything coming together as planned, there was one left unknown that had the Drule prince worried. He sat back in his chair and ran his large blue fingers through a thick white mane of hair and whispered, "Allura."


	4. Chapter 4

…

On Planet Earth, Allura had gracefully excused herself, then got up and left the meeting early with the Galaxy Alliance. She was not in the mood to answer any more questions, and she was definitely tired of being followed around by Keith.

The Alliance had unanimously decided to combine a team of Military personnel from each member planet. They were going to war with Zarkon. They were going to war with Planet Doom. They were going to war with Prince Lotor!

Quickening her pace, Allura's temper begins to rise as she recalls the intrusion. "This meeting was for planetary dignitaries only. What right did Keith have to just barge in and start speaking on behalf of Planet Arus? Just who does he think he is?"

Allura did not even realize that she was talking aloud, to herself, as she marched down the halls of Galaxy Garrison. "Well, I should not be surprised. Keith was always getting himself involved with my business."

Now on a mission, the princess picked up the pace. "Lotor, I have to get a message to Lotor before it's too late!" Allura was in hurry to get an emergency message to the prince before he was caught off guard by the Alliance attack.

As the princess was striding towards an exit, she noticed a door slightly open to a supply closet. Quickly, Allura slipped inside and closed the door. As she dropped to the floor, the Princess hurried as she flipped open a comlink to access the main computer on Arus.

Trying not to panic, she began the comlink code sequence. She needed to reach a program that communicated directly with a tiny, hidden satellite that sat tucked away on Arus. This secret satellite was placed by Lotor on their sacred ground, and can send an emergency code directly to an encrypted receiver on Lotor's private ship. Only Prince Lotor knew how to access the device just in case it ever fell into enemy hands.

The princess finally accessed the computer, but as it reached out to the hidden program Allura had to shut it off. There were voices in the hall and they were growing louder. As she sits on the floor in the dark supply room, Allura could feel a sense of Prince Lotor. She had a strong sensation to reach out to him, but couldn't. In her mind she called to him, "Lotor!"

Her thoughts were disrupted when the voices got louder. Whoever they were, they were very close to the princess.

An unknown voice finally became audible, "Once this war is over, how soon will Voltron be delivered to Galaxy Garrison, Commander Kogane?"

Keith replied strongly, "Delivering the Lions might be more difficult than originally planned. Sven made it clear that he was out, and Lance is reconsidering his part. Can you supply two capable pilots to replace them?" Keith paused, and continued "You do know that Princess Allura is not going to just hand over Voltron to Galaxy Garrison."

The other voice cut in sharply, "Arus is a member of the Galaxy Alliance. She must hand over the Lions or you need to take them from her. Take them by whatever means necessary, even if you use them against Arus to do so. Are you prepared to do your duty Commander?"

The footsteps stopped. Keith's voice was much softer this time as he replied, "Not as easily as when we first arrived. It just doesn't seem right. Arus just wants to be left in peace."

The other voice cuts in abruptly, "Commander Keith Kogane, we are taking control of Voltron in the name of intergalactic peace. Using the power of eminent domain we can and will send five men instead of two to complete this mission as planned. It's your choice. I won't wait long for your answer, commander."

Keith doesn't respond. There was an uncomfortable silence in the hall.

Changing the subject, the mystery voice added "Have you figured out who the unknown person is who keeps arriving on Arus at odd times? This unknown could be a problem if Princess Allura is forming an alliance with any outside powers. We need a report on this situation at once."

The footsteps start up again. Keith's voice was very clear in response, "No. The unknown is very good at hiding their tracks. But, I have made an attempt to get closer to the Princess to try to pick up something in conversation or her actions. She seems to be distracted, but I will find out what's going on."

Inside the supply closet Allura's heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was surprised the two voices in the hall could not hear it. Her mind was racing, "It's all been a lie! I knew it was good to be true. I should have known that Galaxy Garrison would not have just sent over help without wanting something in return."

Allura was sickened, "Five years! Five years with those men, all of them pretending to be heroes of Arus, how could they do this?"

She took in a deep breath to calm herself. Allura regained her sense of calm, of balance. She waited. Finally, when the voices were longer audible, Allura opened up the comlink one more time. She had to move, there was no time to try to reach Lotor yet. This time, she punched in a three line distress code and sent it directly to Coran on Arus. "Trust no one. Lock down Arus. Voltron Force a set up."

On Arus, a secret panel had rolled out from underneath the left side of the castle's main control center, after the push of a small, flashing red light on Coran's wrist computer. Three lines of distress code were running across the screen. Coran closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, "I knew it was too good to be true when those boys arrived. I just never thought they would continue their mission after becoming part of the Voltron Force for this long."

There was not time to lament. Coran collected his thoughts and was busy setting off a sequence of events on Arus for lockdown. All landing platforms were retracting into place, all officers planet wide sprang into their defensive posts. The Castle of Lions shook while its protection walls were emerging and rising up into defense. During this time, Coran had activated another program. This secret program had accessed a satellite that only two other people alive knew about.

Staring at the message about to be sent, Coran held back for moment. "Once this action is taken, it cannot be reversed." But there was only for a moment of doubt, as Coran hit the button in one swift motion before shutting the panel. After it completed shutting down, the little screen had retracted back into its safe, secure position hidden again.

On planet Earth, Allura had shut off her comlink as soon as the message was sent to Coran. She had waited until the voices had been gone long enough for a safe escape. She took a deep breath and shoved open the door. As the princess slid through the opening, she made a mad dash down the rest of the long corridor. "Got to get to Blue Lion, must get to Arus!" Allura had changed course through the hallway, now heading towards the docking bay.

As the princess ran through the last corridor before the exit, she was so focused on her goal that Allura did not hear the footsteps quickly gaining from behind.

As she reached for the button on the wall that slides open the exit door, Allura suddenly felt a hard squeeze pulling her arms into her body as she fell to the grown. As her mind was wrapping around the realization that she had been tackled to the floor, she heard Keith's familiar voice pleading in her ears.

"Allura, please, don't fight me!"


	5. Chapter 5

…

"Liar" Allura hissed as she struggled against the captain. "You're a liar! Get off me, Keith and that's an order!"

Keith was trying to calm the panicked princess, "Princess, listen please! Let me explain!" he begged with his face close to her hair. He was having much difficulty holding her down since she was a lot stronger than she looked. Allura was exceedingly strongly when she was riled.

To the captain's surprise, Allura closed her eyes and slowed her struggle in Keith's arms. Her breathing was calming. As she started to relax, Keith also lessened his grip on her.

"Good" he whispered in her hair, causing Allura to cringe at the gesture. For a moment, Allura's heart was broken. Broken for the betrayal of the men she thought were there to help. Broken for the Drule Prince she could not reach as a fleet of Galactic Alliance raced toward his destruction. Then, she pushed it all away and focused. She focused for Lotor.

As Keith relaxed his hold on the princess, Allura gathered up as much power as she could. It all happened so fast. Before Keith knew what she was doing, Princess Allura had spun around in his arms as her foot made contact with his groin.

On his way back to Doom for the last time, Lotor was running the final plans through his head. So distracted were his thoughts, that he almost missed the flashing little red light on the far left corner of the ship's console. Lotor felt his heart skip a beat as his chest tightened into a knot.

The Drule Prince quickly punched in an access code, which slid into place a small rectangular display screen on the corner of the console. The letters began to scroll across the small screen, "Allura in trouble."

Lotor's breathing suddenly increased as he thought, "The princess has been in and out of trouble many times. Something serious must have happened to necessitate Coran blowing open the entire plan. This message has not been sent to me since the night King Alfor died." With the conclusion of this realization, Lotor punched in a new flight plan into the ship's computer. Lotor's sleek cruiser shifted gears to head toward Planet Arus, then it swiftly kicked in the after burners with a roaring streak across space.

To be absolutely sure that Keith could not follow her again, Allura gave the captain one swift kick to his chest right after rose from the ground. As Keith's body contorted around the new pain, the princess dropped down and ripped the key to Black Lion off of his uniform and took off running.

Making sure to not repeat the last mistake, Allura was constantly looking behind her as she ran down the long, brightly lit corridor inside Galaxy Garrison. Although Keith never caught up to her, Allura could hear his voice in a distance begin calling to her.

This new fear gave more power to her sprint as his voice gave her a shiver up her spine. She made it to the door of the docking bay so fast that her body slammed into the wall. Swiftly her hand banged at the control button to get it open.

Allura half fell, half ran, through the door into the docking bay when she saw it. Blue Lion!

The sight of this beautiful machine gave her the power to keep going. On a mission, Allura reached Blue Lion quickly. She had just made it to the pilot's chair of the giant lion when she slammed the key into the ignition. A shaky hand turned and turned the key inside the ignition cylinder. Nothing happened. Then she realized, "Oh no! With Arus on emergency lockdown the Lions are disabled!"

"Just breathe" she reminded herself. Just as Allura was about to enter the override code, she caught of glimpse of Keith limping through the door into the docking bay.

"Allura listen! You have to believe that I could never take Voltron away from Arus! If I don't go along with Galaxy Garrison right now, they will just replace the team and send those who will." Keith pleaded toward the Lion. "Princess, trust me."

"I don't believe you." Allura firmly called out from head of Blue Lion. "Why should I trust you? You have already taken the Lions off of Arus once before under violation of a direct order to stop."

Keith was inching closer, ever so slowly now that Allura had the advantage. The commander had almost touched the toes of Blue Lion when the massive mecha roared to life. Before Keith could get out of the way he was swatted away by a giant tail.

A deep throaty growl emanated from blue beast as its metal head reared up in defiance. "Traitor" hissed through the PA as Blue Lion launched from its haunches; breaking through the rolling bay door with ease.

Expecting a chase, Allura immediately shot into space. She desperately needed to reach Lotor, but no longer trusted any of the communications systems. The princess knew she had to get his attention somehow. "Maybe if I made a pass close to Doom he might give chase. He has to be there, there are no attacks reported on any of the airwaves. I'll just fly by and shoot the place up a bit, he is sure to know to come after me."

The Blue Lion screamed into Doom airspace with guns blazing. Allura was focused on her task. "Just a quick pass to get some attention then fly straight home. Just need to get Lotor to leave Doom before the fleet arrives."

In the control room of Arus, Coran and Lotor watched the icon that located the Blue Lion. The bright blue light flashed on the screen giving a location of what looked like Doom airspace. "What is she doing?" Coran asked very confused with what he saw.

The Drule Prince knew. With his stomach turning in knots, Lotor turned his head to speak towards the older gentleman, "She is trying to get my attention."

Lotor and Coran both turned their attention back toward the viewing screen. Coran broke the momentary awkward silence, "I hope the princess is done shooting up Doom." With a sigh he added talking to the blip on the view screen, "Princess I do believe it is time to return. Please hurry."

As the old man finished his sentence, they both watched in horror as the light for Blue Lion disappeared completely off of the screen.

By the time Coran had turned towards the Drule prince, Lotor had already raced toward the door, "I'm on it" he called out from the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

…

Princess Allura was done with Planet Doom. Not waiting around for a return fire, she had pulled the controls up towards the blackness of space. Just before she reached the edge of the atmosphere, a flash of electricity bolted through the main cabin. Hagar! That old witch had managed to temporarily stun the electrical system of Blue Lion.

In an instant, Blue Lion was falling fast. Alarms were blaring, red lights started flashing, making it very difficult for the princess to reroute power from the alternative energy supply. She knew they were coming down too fast.

Allura frantically tried to reach Coran with a wrist link, but old witch's magnetic field had disabled even the smallest of electronics. Allura knew there was another option.

Looking up towards the top of the cabin she stared at the escape hatch. It was a heartbreaking decision. All of people of Planet Aurs depended on her. To save her own life meant to jettison into the temporary safety of space in the escape pod, leaving Blue Lion to drop to its demise in the hands of Zarkon.

"No. I won't leave Blue Lion." The princess confirmed. "Blue Lion, you are part of my father's legacy, even now you are part of me." Blue Lion continued to plunge to the ground faster and faster, as Allura strapped herself tighter into the captain's chair. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. A mental image of Lotor's golden eyes was the last thing she remembered.

Darkness, pain, a dirty musty smell filled her nostrils as Allura slowly gained consciousness sometime later. She tasted blood in her mouth. As she tried to sit up from the cold, dirt ground; her head felt heavy, searing with a migraine ache.

Slowly laying her head back down on the dirty ground, the princess tried to lift her hands to head. Her arms were too heavy, because they were in chains. Her hands had suddenly stopped moving just as her hands reached the top of head. A quick pull at the chains indicated that her wrists were connected to her ankles, with a chain barely long enough for her to move into a complete upright position.

Forcing down the pain, Princess Allura ran her hands along the chain past her feet, following it all the way down to the large knot mounted securely onto a concrete slab. With a sinking feeling in her gut, Allura knew exactly where she was, the dungeons of Doom. Allura became angry with herself, "how could I have forgotten about Hagar's tricks!"

With a newfound energy to escape, the princess ran her hands along her body. Feeling her ribs, arms, legs; thankfully nothing was broken, but she certainly felt as if she had fallen from the sky like a rock. Determined to push past the pain, she started to feel around the lock on the large rusty wrist cuff. It was a very old lock with a giant key hole. Allura almost laughed.

With her utility belt missing of course, Allura started to feel around on the ground for anything she could use to try to pick the lock. Unable to stand yet, she crawled along the ground to see how far the chains would allow her to go. "Great" she signed, "can't reach a wall. My hands and feet are bare, but at least they left my uniform on. Where is Lotor? I really hope he put me here."

As quickly as this thought passed through her mind, the room rumbled as a door slid open. Allura's eyes closed with the sudden brightness suddenly flooding into the dingy cell.

She squinted against the light trying to make out the figure moving towards her, praying it was her Drule Prince. "Lotor?" her voice cracked in pain.

The deep throaty laugh was recognizable long before the figure had fully materialized. "No princess, it is not my worthless son" spat King Zarkon.

Allura inched her way towards the concrete slab, so she was not held so tightly against the chains.

As the king arrogantly strolled towards his hostage, enjoying every frightening step, he let his cape fall to the ground. "Tell me princess, what is a lonely Lion doing all the way out here? Did you get lost?"

"You better let me know right now!" Allura snapped back. "Keith and the others will be here any minute."

King Zarkon grinned, smirking down at the captive princess as he took his time to respond. "I don't think so." Zarkly was slowly pacing around the princess, like a predator toying with its prey. "Why _did_ you come here alone? A few messy blasts not aimed at anything in particular, and then you tried to leave? It doesn't make any sense princess. You were looking for Lotor."

"You're crazy!" Allura screamed at the monster. Changing her tone to a cold confirmation, "you killed my father. I will spend the rest of my life trying to destroy you."

Allura had barely completed her remarks when she heard something hit the ground close by. The way Zarkon was circling her, smiling down at her body was unnerving. The princess took her stare off of the monstrosity to look down on the ground to see what fell. Fear shot up her spine and her heart quickened when she saw what it was.

Zarkon's belt was lying on the ground next to her. She could hear the monster's soft laugh as the reality of what was really happening started to sink in.

In a panic, Allura started pulling on her hands as hard as she could to try to get them pushed through the cuffs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zarkon stopped pacing to stare down at his victim.

As she struggled against the chains, focusing on pulling through no matter the pain, a sharp clawed finger ran its way up her torso.

"Don't you touch me" Allura growled, forced to keep calm amidst the rising alarm. She bit back the pain from her hands as she continued to pull them through the cuffs.

"I am going to destroy my son's heart, his very soul. By humiliating him by what I do to you, for all of his failures" slurred the monster as his mouth was salivating from anticipation as he spoke.

The front of Allura's uniform fell open. Now the princess fully panicked, wildly thrashing her hands in the monster's direction. Anything to get him away from her, Allura gathered the strength to use the chains against him as he smiled down at her again, nodding his head.

"Foreplay" he laughed, as his pants hit the ground. He was coming closer to her as she kicked and screamed, scrambling to get away. In her terrified launch toward the wall, the chains were yanked backed so hard that Allura plummeted to the dirt floor.

One pull on the chains from Zarkon and the princess was drug across the ground toward himself. Allura scrambled to the knot in the concrete slab, trying desperately to hold on to it. As she struggled to hold on, one massive clawed hand wrapped itself tightly around her throat.

"Coward" Allura choked to the king, defiant with all of her being as Zarkon effortlessly pulled her from the floor and squeezed her body onto his. Bile rose in her throat as she felt his body stiffen between the light fabrics of what was left of both of their clothing.

"I'm not going to kill you princess, I'm going to enjoy you over and over and I'll make sure my son gets to see it sometime." Zarkon mocked her, stroking her hair with his free hand.

As Allura kicked and screamed like a wild animal against the hand that held her to the monster, then she suddenly felt her body hit the ground hard. All she could see was a brilliant flash of blue lightening ripping a hole through the king's shoulder.

A deep growl emanated from behind the monster, "Don't ever touch her."

…


	7. Chapter 7

…

Zarkon only laughed. "Well, look who it is. It's my worthless son!" he spat as he turned toward the furious Drule Prince.

Lotor only growled deeply in response. There was no need for words. Rage ravaged his mind as he stared down at his mother's killer.

Zarkon only grinned back at his son, not even acknowledging the bleeding, open wound in his shoulder. "I knew you would make it in time to see the show." he barked at Lotor. "How pathetic, you came to rescue a princess who despises you."

"Wrong!" came a sharp feminine voice from behind, as a chain flew through the air and whacked the king square in the face. Just as quickly as the metal made contact with his body, Zarkon grabbed it and yanked the assailant to the ground.

Lotor sprang into action as Allura landed on the dirt. With a quick leap into the air, he flipped over his father's head, kicking off his crown in the process. As quickly as Lotor's feet hit the ground, he slashed off the arm that dared harm his princess.

The enraged Drule Prince steadied himself as he held out his glowing blue blade to the king. Staring straight into his father's eyes he ordered, "stand down."

Zarkon only mocked his son, "Aren't you going to finish the job?" smirking while holding onto the end of his sliced limb.

"You don't deserve death" Lotor responded, as he slashed into the king's leg at the knee. "You killed my mother" he barked as he slashed into Zarkon's exposed stomach.

Allura's soft voice whispered softly from behind the prince, "Lotor we need to go."

Acknowledging her words with a slight nod, "we will finish this later" he voiced towards the king. Lotor stepped back slowly, only taking his eyes off his father long enough to slice through her chains with his blade. The cuffs fell apart as if they were only toys.

Allura was shaking off the last of her bondage when felt the rough material from Lotor's uniform wrap around her nearly bare skin. Her face heated as she suddenly remembered her current condition.

Lotor's strong hands had wrapped around Allura's shaking body. He buttoned the first few buttons, which were just enough to keep her decent. He leaned in towards her face, almost taking her breath away as he whispered "Let's go."

Princess Allura looked at the muscular Drule prince's bare chest for the first time. Her eyes slowly made their way up to his perfectly chiseled face, underneath a mane of gorgeous long white flowing hair.

The princess was breathless as she finally noticed how well made this creature really was. Her body heated up as her sky blue eyes met with Lotor's golden feline slits.

Not wanting to get distracted, Lotor quickly turned away from Allura and back towards his father, pointing his fiery blue blade toward the crouching monster. Allura forced her eyes away from her rescuer's massive Azure back to slip away towards the door.

"Leave us" hissed Lotor at the princess.

"No, Lotor. I'm not leaving without you. If we don't go now, we both die."

A moment passed, seconds felt like hours as Allura waited for Lotor's reaction.

The prince inhaled. "Ok, Allura." With that, Lotor leaped into the air sliced points off of his father's ears. The glowing sword was fully sheathed before his feet hit the ground.

He turned his back to his father and slowly walked away. "I'll be back for you" the Drule Prince announced as he followed Allura out of the room.

As the two of them quickly made their way through the darkly lit hall ways of Castle Doom, the old rotten building began shaking and breaking apart. The war had begun, Galaxy Garrison was here.

Lotor gently grabbed Allura's arm and picked up the pace. Allura pulled back on his arm and started slowing down when she asked, "Where is Blue Lion?"

"No time." Lotor responded giving her arm an encouraging tug forward.

Allura was persistent. "Lotor, I can't leave Blue Lion. I _won't_ leave Blue Lion."

The prince was losing his patience. "I'll get it back for you, I promise"

Allura stopped completely, yanking her arm out of Lotor's gentle grip. "Lotor!"

The Drule Prince sighed to himself. "Keep up." With that, they both took off. Lotor knew where they would have put her Lion.

As they ran, the castle was breaking apart from the heavy attacks outside. The ground gave way under Allura's feet as she leapt over the rubble pieces. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she looked up into Lotor's golden eyes looking directly at her.

"Ok?" he asked her with a concerned voice.

"Yes" Allura replied, shaking off the embarrassment of losing her footing.

"They would have put it in here." The prince keyed in the code on panel next to a tall, bay door. Lotor took a moment and turned to look at the princess. He had known her for most of their lives. He knew she was strong, radiant. If only he had room in his real life to make her his queen, he thought sadly.

Beautiful, big blue eyes met his bright feline slits as time suddenly stood still for them both. Without thinking, Lotor pulled Allura into his massive, Azure blue chest as she lifted her lips to hungrily meet his. For only a moment, passion heated their bodies as they pulled into each other.

Brought back to reality by the rumble of the tall bay door opening, Lotor pushed himself away from Allura. His breathing was heavy, his body was uncomfortably hardening with desire.

Allura caught herself falling back as her knees gave out in weakness. Massive hands gently held her arms, holding her up as a fire raged between her thighs. She had never felt her body react this way before.

Calming himself, Lotor smiled at her. "You're shaking." Unknown to Allura, so was he.

Before Allura could respond, the bay door was open. There stood Blue Lion in all of its battle worn glory. What she saw next caused her to flood with rage.

Sitting next to Blue Lion was the rest of the Voltron Force, all in their Lions. The open door had exposed her current condition standing in front of them, wearing Lotor's uniform with Lotor in all his raging glory standing next to her, completely bare chested.

Black Lion vibrated the room with a load roar as it dropped its massive head to peer down at Lotor and Allura. Before either of them could respond, a team of Doom robot soldiers filed in behind the couple, guns locked and loaded.

…


	8. Chapter 8

…

The side door to Black Lion slid open, the low hum breaking the silence that filled the room. The person who emerged from the opening caused Allura's mouth to drop in shock. It was Commander Hawkins, from Galaxy Garrison, but what is he doing with Keith in Black Lion? It has been Commander Hawkins who has been making gestures of civility within the Denubian Galaxy, so why is he here? On planet Doom? With these traitors?

Confused, Princess Allura stepped forward to meet the commander as he finally reached the ground. "I don't understand." Allura questioned the commander, as she extended her hand to him in a cordial greeting.

Before Commander Hawkins could answer the question, a large blue arm reached forward past Allura to grab the recently freed hand of the commander. Tingles ran through Allura's body as the bare muscular arm intentionally brushed ever so softly along her shoulder. The princess felt her body heat up from his touch. She quickly looked away as her face reddened with a rush of emotion.

The Drule Prince Lotor quickly slapped the commander on the back of the shoulder while giving him a mischievous grin. Both men acknowledged each other, much to a very surprised Princess Allura.

"Commander" Lotor responded with a nod.

"Your highness" responded Commander Hawkins, with a slight bow of the head.

Before she could break into the conversation, Allura felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She diverted her attention from the two men, to turn around and make eye contact with Commander Keith for the first time since their altercation on Earth.

"Princess" Keith began calmly, "Commander Hawkins instructed us to follow along with the orders from Galaxy Garrison. We had no intention of ever taking Voltron away from Arus, especially after all the years we have spent there. The team knew if we did not convince the powers of Galaxy Garrison that we would follow orders, they would have replaced us with a team that would. Princess, you have to believe me. We stand with you."

Allura's head was swimming. How could she believe him? What is happening between Lotor and Commander Hawkins? Still not sure about Keith, the princes brushed his hand off her shoulder. She turned back toward Commander Hawkins, "explain" she said.

"Princess" he replied with slight bow. "It is no secret that I desire peace with the Drules. However, it is not possible to convince the rest of the Denubian Galaxy. We may never have peace, but there are a select few among all species who will attempt to be civil."

Allura turned back around to see the entire Voltron Force in its entirety, each standing directly in front of their majestic lions. As each pilot made eye contact with the princess, they bowed their head in a show of respect.

Allura closed her eyes and deeply inhaled. Everyone in the room waited for her reaction. When she finally opened her eyes, without looking at a single person in the room she raised her wrist and punched some buttons on the comlink.

"Castle Control, this is Princess Allura. Stand down. I repeat, stand down. Royal over ride confirmation code: Alpha, Alpha, Lima, 11842. Voltron permitted back into Arusian airspace, clear for landing."

An all too familiar voice echoed from the wrist computer, "over- ride confirmed. Please do hurry back princess."

Allura smiled as she replied, "on our way Coran." She looked over at Keith, "we need to go."

Keith was relieved as he excitedly commanded to the team, "Right. To the Lions!"

Allura had just reached her Blue Lion when she turned to look at her rescuer. Her stomach turned as she was surprisingly hit with a sudden bite of jealousy. Lotor was conversing with a beautiful, young Drule woman. She was dressed in a regal Drule officer's uniform.

Allura recognized the lady from Arus intelligence. This woman was named Twil'a, she is Hazar's sister. "Great" Allura thought to herself, as this woman was even more beautiful in person than in her file.  
Taking in her pride, Allura called out to the prince, "Lotor!"

Allura's breath caught instantly in her chest as the Drule prince turned toward her. He was gorgeous, bare chested and looking right at her. "Thanks" was all she managed to choke out under the golden feline gaze.

Lotor only responded with a slow wink and an arrogant smile. Then he turned his back and began to follow the Drule female towards an awaiting ship.

The princess gathered herself and tried to settle in the Lion to shake off being flustered after watching Lotor leave with Twil'a.

What she did not see was the Drule prince turning back around to watch her leave. She did not see that his heart was pounding in his chest at the very sight of this lovely human female wearing his military uniform. "Goodbye for now, beautiful princess" he whispered to himself.

A hand on Lotor's arm brought him back to reality. "It could never be Lotor." Twil'a spoke softly, as she regarded the prince.

"Yes, I know." Lotor replied as he continued to follow Twil'a. As they made it to the ship, instead of following the Drule female to the ramp, Lotor took a hard right.

Without turning to look back at Lotor, Twil'a called out over her shoulder, "You're wasting your time Lotor."

Lotor did not even respond. As he climbed into his own cruiser, he mumbled to himself "what I do with my time is no one's concern." With that, Lotor punched in the coordinates for Arus. "Besides, I am only going to take a quick visit to my mother's grave anyway."

Later that evening, Lotor strode towards the center of the clearing of his and Allura's sacred place. He found himself looking toward the direction of the Castle of Lions. Only slightly visible through the massive tree filled forest, he could see the lights of the castle flickering like fireflies against the black velvet night sky.

Arus was an exotic planet. It was known throughout the galaxy as one of the finest honey moon or tranquil retreat destinations. The planet was filled with lush forests, breath taking waterways, beautiful fragrant flowers found now where else, as well as a peaceful people. They kept most of their technology underground as to preserve the natural effects of the planet. Tourism was one of the highest sources of revenue for the planet.

Not waiting long, Lotor became impatient with himself. "What am I doing here" he thought out loud.

"I was wondering the same thing myself" came as soft female voice from the entrance of the path.

At the sight of Allura emerging from the path under the moonlight, Lotor sucked in his breath. She was the most striking creature he had ever seen. She was wearing a gown of white silk, with a long train flowing gently behind her in the wind. Her hair was down, the way he liked it, with only a few runaway strands gently caressing her face.

"You look like an Angel" growled the Drule, his voice deep with his rising desire.

Allura smiled, coyly looking away as she blushed. "You are the angel Lotor. How can I ever repay what you have done for me today?"

Allura met Lotor in the center of the clearing. He cupped her small face in his massive hands. Lotor's golden felines pierced into sky blue eyes as Lotor brought his face down brush his nose along her check. He whispered, "as long as my heart beats, no harm will ever come to you."

Unable to stop herself, Allura lifted up on her toes, grabbed a hand full of Lotor's white mane and passionately brought her mouth to his. Lotor's fingers began to massage the small of Allura's back. She let out a whimper as those fingers made their way toward her hips, pulling her shaking body towards his. Allura gasped when she felt his heated, swelling manhood through only a few thin layers of material between them both.


	9. Chapter 9

…

Painfully, the Drule Prince pulled his heated body away from Allura. He was breathing heavily as his large fingers gently stroked the Arusian Princess's cheek. He leaned down to nuzzle his face in her hair as he groaned, "Allura, I can't."

Allura's body was on fire, tingles ran up her spine as she tried to bring herself back to reality. Her body was aching with desire as her voice shook in response, "Lotor, it's alright. If you're worried about getting caught, don't. I had the boys arrested and placed on house arrest when arrived back at the castle."

Allura giggled at the memory of their surprised faces when Coran and the royal guard had met the Voltron Force with a warrant for detainment upon their arrival. The code she provided Coran while on Doom allowed them back on Arus, only to be held for questioning.

Lotor laughed, "They are just kids Allura. There really is no need to be concerned with any of them."

"I know that, really. I'm just a little paranoid with all that has happened and need a little assurance. They will be freed in a few a days." Allura smiled a mischievous smile. Lotor continued to caress her face with his hand, while his other hand was softly rubbing her waist, causing the young inexperienced princess to tingle all over. Lotor knew what he was doing.

His look became serious as he looked into her eyes as he responded, "That's not it. I am not going to use you this way. We can never marry Allura. With my position on the Drule council, any formal union I make with Arus binds you to the Drule Empire."

Disappointed, Allura blinked away newly formed unshed tears. Her lashed brushed against Lotor's finger as it passed over her cheek bone. At this moment both prince and princess were almost willing to lose themselves in passion.

Allura took a deep breath, "We can keep it a secret Lotor. We can have the paperwork filed in a neutral system where it will just get lost in the daily shuffle. We don't even have to do anything really, why not just take one night at a time?"

The Drule Prince shook his head sadly, "There are no secrets in the Dunubian Galaxy when it comes to you or me, or that deadly weapon your father made. "

Allura could feel Lotor begin to pull away. "Lotor, don't go."

"Allura, I care for you too much to just use you like this." With that, Lotor gently pulled Allura to his chest and squeezed his princess. For the moment they just held each other, deeply in love and deeply in turmoil.

Lotor gently wiped her hair away from her face as he leaned down and kissed the top of Allura's forehead. "I love you Allura" he whispered, then Lotor turned around and walked away.

Allura was stunned for a moment. She had been waiting a lifetime to hear those three simple words from Lotor, and now those little words tore apart her very soul. Lotor was walking away. Allura inhaled deeply and called out to him, "I renounce my thrown."

Lotor did not turn around, but he did stop walking. He shook his head. "No Allura."

Allura was adamant, "I hate this. I have been fighting for this planet since my father was killed and I'm tired of fighting." Shaking her head she continued, "Again, because of this crown, I am losing another person I love. I renounce my thrown. Would you still have me without it?"

Lotor did turn around. There was fire in his golden eyes. "You don't really mean that. So much has happened in the past few days, I understand how hard it has been for you. I'm torn apart Allura but I won't let you give up Arus. I have to go, don't do anything until I return."

As Lotor began to turn back around, he flashed Allura one of his arrogant grins, then quickly made his way back to his waiting cruiser.

Allura fell to the ground from exhaustion. She looked up and watched the lights from Lotor's ship disappear into the night sky. She was so tired and overwhelmed from the events of the day. She spoke to the lights flickering out of existence, "You're probably right Lotor. Maybe if I just rest here, tomorrow will bring me some sense."

Feeling safe on their sacred ground, the very tired princess had begun to let the darkness claim her. As she drifted off from reality, it ended abruptly with a loud beeping coming from the ground. Allura groaned, "I knew I should have left this thing on the dresser."

The princess sleepily pulled her arm up to position the comlink and opened the "audio only" receiver. "Princess, princess this is castle control. Please respond."

Allura responded with her eyes still closed, "Yes castle control, this is Princess Allura. What is it?"

Coran was relieved to hear her voice. Although she was an adult now, his fatherly protectiveness still had not subsided. "Princess we are closing the castle down for the night soon. Please hurry back."

Lotor was right. There are no secrets for royalty. As much as Allura wanted to stay where she was and relish the stolen moments of passion with her gorgeous prince, she knew that if she did not return to the Castle of Lions that Coran will have the entire planet looking for her. "On my way Coran, see you soon." With that, the princess got up and made her way down the path towards a hidden speeder.

Soon after, a sleepy princess Allura finally rested her head down on her pillow. Her head was swimming with emotions. Suddenly it hit her, she jumped up from the bed with a start, "He loves me!" she cried out. Allura smiled and fell back, letting sleep come as she smiled herself into a wondrous dream of a long white mane over bare blue skin.

Days later, Lotor was seated quietly in the war room of a neutral planet waiting for the rest of hand selected members of the Drule Council and a select few humans from Galaxy Garrison trusted by Drules. This meeting was called to get trusted intelligence on his father who was still at large, the Drule Empire and the Galaxy Alliance and where everyone stands with the events in the war.

This was going to be messy. Somehow in the middle of all this, Lotor had actually fell in love with Allura. Unfortunately she was the only royal princess in the entire galaxy that the prince could not marry.

The Drules would demand that Lotor use Voltron for their cause, Galaxy Garrison would most certainly bring the war to Arus over a Drule even having access to Voltron. He cringed at the thought of what his father would do in galactic court to have access to the weapon.

Lotor had to do something. His love for Allura was deeper than any physical attraction. They had an unbreakable bond, one that took a lifetime of pain and trust to build. This was going to be painful, but Lotor was a warrior who always did what had to be done regardless the cost.

The moment had arrived, Lotor stood as the door slid open spilling the carefully selected members of the meeting into the room.

"What is the meaning of this Lotor? You had better not be wasting our time" came from various voices in the room.

Lotor spoke firmly to the group, "Gentlemen, I'll come straight to the point. I'm taking over Arus and will soon have complete control over Voltron."

…


	10. Chapter 10

Cheryl, thank you for the support I hope you enjoy this one…

…

Keith and the rest of the Voltron Force sat quietly at the interrogation table across from Princess Allura, Coran, and select members of the Royal Guard. Allura spoke firm and eloquent directly to Keith, "You should be charged with treason" looking around to rest of the pilots she continued, "all of you."

Angrily, Keith stood as he sharply replied. "We did what we had to do. This is an Alliance operation, which is of no concern to you."

Allura stared him down, "On my planet, in my face, you lied to me. Sit back down Commander, now."

Keith did not sit, he was not done. "Princess, we don't know who to trust. This is war. We are still not sure about" he paused, "some."

Allura was confused, "You mean me."

Keith shook his head. "I mean Lotor. He holds a very high position on the Drule Council. He is not entirely neutral, I don't even know if he is actually on our side."

Allura looked away and shook her head in disgust. Afraid they would see right through her if she defended him, but emotions ran high and she spoke too quickly "I am not going to sit here and listen to _you _tell _me_ who to trust. Especially now! Let me make this clear to all of you. On Arus, you are all under my command. Do you understand?"

"I don't think you follow, _princess_. I am not going to jeopardize my team, regardless of what planet they are on, especially if I feel someone has been emotionally compromised. Lotor could be trying to take advantage of you just to get to Voltron. That makes this Alliance business. Until I am convinced that you can be trusted with Lotor, I am in command of my team and we answer to Galaxy Garrison. "

Gasps echoed throughout the interview room from Keith's boldness.

Allura's face turned bright red. Stunned, she scrambled for words but it was Coran who spoke first.

"Prince Lotor is not in question at the moment, Commander, you are. If you want your freedom it is you who has some explaining to do." Put in his place, Keith finally sat back down. The team spent several hours negotiating and did come to terms and made some amends.

Although Allura felt better to have the interrogation over, Keith's words still lingered. Lying in her bed she had Lotor's shirt in her hands. Bringing it to her face she inhaled deeply, it still smelled like him. Then Drule's scent was intoxicating. "After all you and I have been through together, how can I doubt you my love" she whispered into the material. Then she pulled the shirt to her chest and squeezed.

As her thoughts drifted to Lotor, there was a knock at the door. Allura knew who it was by the softness of the knock, it was Coran. She quickly slid the shirt under her pillow before opening the door. The two met at a small table, next to the glass overlooking the beautiful forestry. Coran looked uncomfortable, but Allura waited quietly for her advisor to speak.

Finally the gentle old man spoke his peace, "Princess, what is happening with Prince Lotor?" There it was.

Allura was frightened that her voice, her face, anything would give her emotions away. She spoke carefully, "Nothing, Coran. He rescued me from his father. That's all, why do you ask?"

"Prince Lotor has always been protective of you, Allura. After your father allowed him to bury his mother on Arus, he has been fiercely loyal to you. But I am concerned, princess. The people of Arus would never welcome a Drule King. They would never trust him I'm afraid. It's time that you let go of dreams and marry. Arus needs a king and a queen. We both know that."

Allura sighed, she knew Coran was right. "I understand. I don't like it, but will do what is required for Arus."

Coran smiled excitingly, "Good! I will make some arrangements for you to meet some impressive suitors. I know you will be pleasantly surprised at the offers we have already received." He was ecstatic with news. "Thank you for cooperating" he spoke as he stood to leave.

Coran was relieved as he left the room, wondering to himself "that was easier than I thought."

Allura grinned to herself as the door closed behind Coran. She wondered, "Maybe Lotor would change his mind if some suitors showed up."

As expected, the war had made its way back to Arus. Lotor had made an impressive showing of damaging some of his father's fleet, even crippling some Alliance ships out of spite. When the Lions were out that day, Allura was particularly aggressive. She was hoping to gain a visit from her favorite prince later in the evening.

It worked. Before she could even sneak out of the castle, Lotor's cruiser appeared at her window. It was so close it looked as if he was going to fly it right through the glass into her room. Allura ran to the glass mouthing "what are doing!"

Lotor only winked arrogantly at her through the window of his ship. Allura had to laugh. Lotor pointed towards the roof of the castle. The princess smiled and shook her head that she understood. There was a hidden roof access leading to a small plateau built for the queen.

When Allura was small, she and her mother would visit the roof to sip tea and watch the stars. To this day, Allura still comes there to be alone. She wondered how Lotor knew about the place, on her way up.

Lotor was waiting on the rooftop, his back to the door looking up towards the stars. He did not turn around after Allura came up behind him. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and waited for the prince to speak. He did not. Something is very wrong.

Allura broke the silence, "You should know that Coran is bringing in suitors very soon. Arus expects a king." With that being said, the large Drule Prince turned around and bent his head toward the small human princess, his eyes piercing her very soul. For a very brief moment his look was fierce, causing the princess's heart to pound faster. He was such a powerful creature. "No they are not" he replied sharply. "Allura, come with me now."

Allura was trembling with emotions, excitement, fear, love, lust, "Where Lotor?"

"Trust me" he said.

…


	11. Chapter 11

*Please note the change in rating for this story. It was changed to M for mature after this next chapter came to mind. Enjoy

…

From a distance, the planet they were heading toward looked a lot like Arus. Only the sky was a lighter blue, and the oceans were a bright turquoise. The closer the ship approached, the more stunning the view. Allura was breathless with anticipation as she peered out of the window at the planet.

Lotor smiled. "Newly acquired, it's my personal favorite" he added as he watched his princess with pride. "You are so beautiful, it reminds me of you."

Allura nervously turned around to give him a smile. "It is a beautiful planet" she whispered as she turned back to the take in the setting as they landed. The trip had been uncomfortably quiet for both of them.

Allura was placing her complete trust in this Drule Prince that she has known all of her life, and this Prince has been unusually distant towards her making her a little weary about this decision.

As the couple made their way through the private entrance to a castle, Lotor stopped and placed his hand under Allura's chin. Her chest began to rise and fall with heaviness of her breath. Staring into her eyes as he softly raised her face, bringing his lips to gently brush hers. He ran his lips along her cheek, making their way to gently touch her ear lobe he whispered "Marry me Allura."

Allura gasped "Lotor! Do you mean this?"

"I've been thinking about what you said, Allura. " Lotor was rubbing his hand along the princess's neckline, causing tingles to run up her body. Knowing exactly what he was doing to her, he continued "I have a priest waiting for us at the royal cathedral. We can be together Allura, we only have to keep it hidden until the war is over. Then your planet and my independent systems will make a great alliance. Let's go, right now."

Allura placed her hand on Lotor's, sadly shaking her head "Lotor, we can't. Arus will never accept a Drule King."

Lotor only smiled his arrogant handsome smile, "They will after I save Arus."

Allura stepped back, "Save Arus! Voltron does that, the royal guard does that, I don't need you for that!" Her voice became serious, "Is there something I should know, Lotor? Why the sudden change of heart, and the sudden desire to this now?"

Lotor paused for only a moment, "No Allura. Trust me. " His voice was completely calm, unshaken by her response. He smiled down at her, his gaze melting away her resolve. She wanted this too much, and he knew it. He raised his hand towards the direction of the hall. Allura trusted Lotor. She turned away and started toward the hall.

The castle was exquisite although not very large by galactic standards, it was an architectural marvel. The interior was mostly large windows providing stunning views of the planetary gardens and natural water ways during the day while taking advantage of the binary sunset at night. Deep marble flooring accented the dark wooden trim around the large windows, as long silk curtains flowed into the hallway as the couple passed by.

Allura offered some light hearted humor to ease the tension, "I had no idea you had such lovely taste, Lotor."

"There is a lot you are going to find out about me" he replied with a grin, without making eye contact with the princess. "This all happened so fast, I did not even get you a formal gown. "

The princess shook her head with smile, "Its Ok. This is all happening so fast. In fact, I haven't even said yes."

Lotor's face lit up as he finally looked down at Allura, "Do I even have to ask?" He grinned mischievously, causing Allura to stop in her step and stare.

"Why you arrogant, conceited, spoiled…" before she could finish, Lotor pulled her into his arms and quieted her with a passionate kiss. "Jerk" she managed to groan, as his hands began caressing the small in her lower back. She could feel the pulsing of his desire growing in his groin as her body was pulled tightly to his.

Allura grabbed a hand full of Lotor's hair as she pulled herself into his kiss. As his tongue made its way into her mouth she began to suck, her lips moving up and down the shaft of it. Their mouths vibrated against the groan from the prince. He managed to break his body away from her and put his forehead on hers. Allura's eyes were glazing over with desire as she looked up at Lotor.

He smiled as he spoke, "If you were trying to insult me, you failed." Before she could respond, Lotor sank his fangs into the side of Allura's throat. The Drule love bite was an exotic mix of intense pleasure and intense pain causing Allura to cry out from the simultaneous mixture of both senses.

"Yes" she was groaning as a fire started heating in the softness between her legs. Her body began to rock back and forth, thrusting with the rising wave of desire building and building inside her. "Lotor, yes" she moaned, eyes closed, her body undulating shamelessly as his arm locked around her small waist holding her up.

He released his fangs from her neck, still holding her in his grip "This way Allura" he whispered into her ear. Surreally the princess followed this dream maker down the steps and into a small concrete chapel. Time was blurred as she made the trip toward the small building. Candles lit the way, the light flickering against the darkness inside and out gave out a romantic ambience.

Inside, a very friendly human male met the couple with a big smile as he greeted them both with a bow of respect. It all felt like a dream, nothing at all like the way she had always dreamt of being royally wed. But this was Lotor, her her friend, her rescuer, her everything. No other man will do.

Sensing her uneasiness, reassuringly Lotor took her hands in his. "I know this is not how it should be. Allura, all I need is you. I love you with all of my being. Be my wife Allura. As a token of my love this planet is my wedding gift to you.

Allura's face dropped a small tear of love, and of pain for the life they had to hide, as she trembled from his words. "Lotor, I can't accept this planet. For now, let us just love each other. All I need, ever, is you. I love you."

None of it seemed real. Allura's stomach was knotting while listening to this gorgeous warrior vow to love only her for life. She heard her voice speak the words, but it felt like another person who was talking. Lotor's lips finally met hers as he took her hands in his.

Allura was so taken with emotion that she barely felt Lotor slip a Royal Drule bridal band around her left finger. Without even looking at what Lotor had given her for him, his hand was soon adorned with a Royal Drule wedding band. He was rubbing her small hands between his. It just didn't feel real.

Lotor suddenly grabbed the princess and they playfully ran back to the castle. Inside, Lotor picked up his bride and kicked open a large door. It had been prepared as a bridal suite. Lotor brought her over to the bed and carefully placed her on the feather lite bed.

It was done. Allura had married her dream prince and now here she was, lying next to this beautiful creature. This beautiful creature was looking at her, never taking his eyes from his new bride. They lay together, fingers slowly moving, removing each other's clothing, exploring each other's bodies.

Allura inhaled deeply as her small hands wrapped around Lotor's hardening shaft. Her hand slid up and down, exploring the fullness of him. The princess was feeling how large this male really was, fully erect as his body began to rock with the rhythm of her hand. Now Allura's two soft hands rubbed along his skin, making their way to top then back down.

Lotor's fingers found the center of the fire between Allura's legs. One azure finger began to make circles along the outside while another slid just barely inside the slick entrance, slowly moving inside and almost outside with a well coordinated rhythm.

Allura's body began to undulat, as the muscles inside her body were tensing, her body was trying to speed up the hands as it shamelessly racked for release. As her body was rocking, her grip on Lotor's shaft was tightening. Her stroking got faster and faster, as her need for release was building and building.

Lotor inhaled and took deep breaths to keep control over his body. He groaned, "I want to make you completely mine Allura, forever."

Allura was gasping as her body was pulsing, begging for release, "Yes Lotor, yes. Please." Lotor's pace quickened as his fingers moved faster inside and outside of her body. Allura let go of Lotor's shaft to grab onto the pillow behind her head. Her body pulsed with his fingers faster and faster until Allura's body racked with convulsions as she cried out in ecstasy. He watched her body shake with pleasure as her breathing was ragged, her face tight.

Allura's body started to settle, wetness was seeping down her leg as her breathing was slowing. Lotor lowered his body on top of hers, wrapped one arm around her waist and looked into her eyes. "Allura" he moaned as his hand began to rub her sensitive clit, slowly opening the tender wet entrance.

Lotor was looking into her eyes as he slid the head of his maleness into her warm wet body. Allura felt that need starting to tense inside again. As Lotor slid further she felt a sharp pain as he broke through her maiden head. The pain was over quickly and the princess felt every inch of the prince as he pushed farther inside. Allura and Lotor never took their eyes off of each other as Lotor held himself inside of her for a moment, then slowly began to move inside of her. He moved back and forth, starting slow and controlled at first.

Together their bodies had to thrust faster and faster, Allura grabbed onto Lotor's shoulders as his face began to tighten. Both of them breathing heavily as the need for release pushed their bodies into a rhythmic frenzy. Allura's cries of release were drowned out in Lotor's ecstatic growl. His body racked and convulsed as his powerful release shook them both.

The last thing Allura remembered before falling into a deep sleep was feeling Lotor wipe the hair from her face and kiss her forehead. Stars were blinking through the giant window and a light breeze was washing over her face.

The next morning Allura felt like a new woman, more mature somehow. Her body was a little sore, as was her neck as she felt two little puncture marks from Lotor's fangs. She had a peace about her now that caused her to smile.

Anxiously she sat up looking to see the face of her new husband. The side of the bed next to her did not even look slept on. Only her gown lay on the floor, there was nothing here that belonged to Lotor. Panic began to set in when she realized that she was completely alone.

…


End file.
